Waiting for you
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [A/U] [30 Days OTP Challenge] - Tener la sangre podrida no significa que tu lo estés, su hermano le demostró que podía ser diferente y si para ello debía alejarse desu amor y servir como una doble agente... se hundiría en el fango con aquella organización y dejaría a su amor... a pesar de que su lazo fuera más fuerte que hace cinco años... porque siempre estaría esperando por él...


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes aquí Usados NO mios, la historia fumada si, Porque NO gano nada no soy japonesa obvio, esto es de Kubo-sempai._

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Waiting for you**

 **.**

 _ **One Shot**_

 **.**

H _o_ **l** d _i_ ng **h** a _n_ s **T** o _m_ **á** nd **o** _s_ e _d_ **e** _l_ **a** s **m** a _n_ o **s**

 **.**

 **HitsuKarin**

 **.  
**

* * *

.

Resulta que hubo un problema con la entrega de la mercancía ¿Que pudo resultar erróneo? Si como cada ocasión revisaste que todo saliera perfectamente: cometer errores no es tu naturaleza, no cuando trabajas para alguien como Yhwach, estúpidamente tu abuelo materno.

Si, estas metida en esta por tu sangre, pero también por ella es que decidiste ser diferente, justo como tu hermano mayor... pero ese es un secreto. Tu secreto.

—¡Yukio! ¿Qué mierda fue lo que salió mal? La policía debía estar siguiendo la pista falsa que plantaste —su voz exasperada suena entre el tiroteo, el rubio le sonríe enigmático y desaparece, susurrando un:

—Tu abuelo se lo merece...

¡Mierda! Es verdad que tu mejor amigo era un rencoroso, pero arruinar todo su trabajo con llamadas a la policía no iba a recuperar su empresa... tal vez si, pero no esperaste que ocupara una táctica tan baja como aquella... ¿A quien quieres engañar? Sabes la clase de personas con las que convives a diario, la traición de Yukio Hans Vorarlberna era algo que tenías anticipado pero no en esos momentos no es lo importante.

—¡Salgan con las manos en alto! —escuchas una voz femenina, te asustas al no reconocerla, con gestos das algunas indicaciones a tus hombres, no son buenas personas pero estas a cargo de sus vidas, no cargarás con algo así.

Empiezan a correr, escuchas maldiciones y los gritos de seguir a tu "grupo", tu te quedas escondida, el fuego cruzado es peligroso y no tomas el riesgo... entonces lo vez, lo recuerdas claramente porque su color de cabello destacaba tanto como el tuyo y el de tu hermano (y es que tu cabello fue decolorado para poder parecerse al del mayor), maldices por lo bajo ya que no esperabas que estuviera él aquí, pero logras escuchar indicaciones, sacas el móvil y mandas un mensaje a los chicos en masivo: han localizado todas las casas de seguridad.

Es un trabajo en conjunto con la CIA y FBI, escuchas claramente que tienen arrinconados a varios, una parte tuya se encuentra tan feliz que dudas por un momento el enviar el mensaje... pero entonces escuchas a esa loca gritar, siempre supiste que estaba mal de la cabeza pero Bambietta Basterbine siempre fue un caso especial, nunca le caíste bien por ser la "consentida" de tu abuelo; truenas la boca al escuchar como ríe mientras dispara, varios oficiales caen... entonces notas como contiene la respiración y... tres tiros certeros.

Ahora era muerta.

De alguna forma te repites que tal vez de lo merecía, que muchos ahí habían matado inocentes que nada tenían que ver con aquel grupo... con el Wandenreich, una asociación de crimen organizado. Mandas el mensaje ordenando que se dispersen y se escondan donde puedan, ibas a salir corriendo cuando notaste como varios de tus hombres regresaron, Candice, Can Du, NaNaNa, caen uno tras otro pero causan bajas significativas, PePe dispara y atraviesa el brazo de aquel que te sacó de órbita al comenzar el tiroteo, es derrumbado por una voluptuosa mujer, también la reconoces... es su tía, antigua compañera de tu padre...

Sueltas un suspiro de alivio pero detrás notas como esta ella, una de las mejores amigas de Bambietta... dispuesta a disparar directo a la cabeza, tu arma es extraída de su funda y certera disparas a su mano, al pulmón y al corazón.

—¡Tu! —es lo único que alcanzas a entender antes de que muera, la atención de la mujer se vuelve al tiroteo.

Tu te acercas y arrancas y trozo de tu blanco vestido ocupado para ese tipo de transacciones importantes, haces un torniquete para evitar que siga brotando la sangre, tu largo cabello negro ahora enmarañado cae por tus hombros y el se encuentra desconfiado, terminas aquella curación improvisada con otro trozo de tu vestido que ahora deja ver tu pantorrilla con otra arma oculta. Siempre odiaste los vestidos, no es tu culpa.

Extiendes tu mano hacia el una vez que te pones de pie, no supiste ni como ambos terminaron en el suelo por precaución de una bala perdida; recibes un mensaje en respuesta, te alarmas.

 _«El lugar volará hasta la luna, desaparece, este mundo no es para ti... Karin. Te quiero»_

Gremmy Thoumeaux, tu exnovio advirtiéndote como cada vez que metiste la para en el pasado, algo extravagante y hablador pero el único amigo en dicha organización. Sabes que sigue dentro de aquel edificio, fue de los primeros heridos, un tiro en la pierna que lo incapacitó, con ello haces uso de tu corazón de hielo y extiendes tu mano hacia al albino, la pérdida de sangre lo ha estado mareando, el te observa con reseño y apunta con el arma que usa con su izquierda.

—Quédate quiera o disparo —su voz ha cambiado en estos años pero sigue teniendo ese deje de frialdad que siempre te sacó una sonrisa, tus belfos tintados de violeta obscuro dibujan aquel gesto y una chispa de extrañeza se nota en su mirada, más no titubea.

—Dile a tus hombres de forma discreta que retrocedan, nosotros saldremos de aquí... Toushiro. —Sus luceros aguamarina se abren de la sorpresa, es natural si sabes el nombre del encargado de aquella redada. —Solo larguémonos de aquí.

Tu mano derecha, extendida frente a el no duda y cuando sus miradas se cruzan es que él baja el arma, volviéndola a guardar. Comunica por radio un código especial y llega al resto, entonces vuelve a observarte y un deje de superioridad te llena, a pesar de su entrecejo fruncido ha confiado en ti... y eso te hace más feliz de lo que creíste.

Extiende su brazo sano hacia ti y se toman de las manos, usando aquello el policía se impulsa para levantarse, tu lo ayudas cuidando su herida y llega la primera explosión, solo te apresuras a la salida de emergencia, por la que planea as salir en primer lugar, esa puerta falsa hecha de cartón; lo jalas y apresuras al escuchar las demás explosiones, justo al arrojarte contra aquella pared es que una explosión sucede muy cerca suyo y los manda a volar contra la pared, el te protege del impacto y queda inconsciente.

—¡Toushiro! —gritas, estas alarmada, la herida vuelve a sangrar... entonces usas toda tu fuerza para avanzar a unos edificio a de distancia, entras al estacionamiento, las patrullas ya están cerca y los bomberos debido al incendio no tardarán en aparecer... una última explosión, esta vez bastante fuerte, la nube de fuego se eleva al cielo y tu ciertas los ojos con fuerza, los sacrificios son algo que tu conoces de primera mano.

Nunca te han gustado.

Por esa noche decides que son bastantes muertes para ti y lo su es a tu simple automóvil familiar, cuidando no lastimarlo es que avanzas al único lugar que consideras seguro... aquel que te vio crecer.

.

...

.

Abres los ojos pesadamente, la poca luz del sitio te alivia por un momento, por otro lado tus sentidos vuelven en si y temes haber sido capturado por esos malechores, recuerdas la explosión y antes de eso... unos ojos negros profundos con detalles azules, te enderezas y tu brazo duele, cierto , recibiste un tiro.

—¡Despertó! ¡Hermana, tu amigo despertó! —una voz aguda te muestra la puerta, la luz del pasillo te hace ver que aquello es un consultorio pediátrico, los dibujos coloridos son la clave.

Reconoces tus cosas en la mesa cercana, tienes un suero con transfusión sanguínea, seguro perdiste mucha sangre, calculando cuanto lleves inconsciente quizá unas horas en lo que tu cuerpo asimiló correctamente la transfusión.

—Hasta que despiertas —escuchas y tu cabeza gira hacia la puerta, reconoces esa voz, la misma que te advirtió de la explosión... usando algo mucho mas cómodo. Sus ojos se cruzan —. Por si lo preguntas, llevas más de un día inconsciente, Toushiro.

—¿Cómo sabes quien soy? —arremetes arisco.

—Nunca olvidaría tu cabello de anciano aunque ya no seas un enano de primaria —se escusa, los apodos te molestan pero te causan un sentimiento... nostálgico —, además... los aprendices del viejo siempre son raros.

Se acerca a ti después de encender la luz, sus facciones, sus ojos, esos labios rosados... no hay duda, es ella, la reconoces a pesar del color de cabello diferente, aunque en algún momento te dijo que aquel era el tono real... y puede que ahora este corto sobre los hombros, ya no llegando hasta sus glúteos, pero es ella, la recuerdas.

Porque es imposible olvidar un amor como ese.

Tu rostro se torna tranquilo pero tu mirada llena de dolor, creíste haberla perdido esa noche, pero resulta estar con vida: tres años de relación acabados por un tiroteo donde te dijeron no hubo sobrevivientes, una tumba sin cuerpo donde ibas a rezarle cada año, donde el anillo que no le pudiste entregar también se encuentra, cinco años tratando de olvidar su nueva piel.

—Los años te han sentado bien... Karin —pronuncias ronco, ni idea cuando se cerró tu garganta.

—Igual a ti Shirou... —y su voz... sabes que aquello también la tiene afectada.

Hay muchas preguntas que quieres hacer pero en esos instantes solo estiras tu brazo para tomarse de las manos, entrelazas tus dedos de la mano izquierda con los de su diestra y la atraes hacia ti. La necesitas sentir, llenarte de su perfume de membrillo, porque Karin Shiba siempre será el amor de tu vida.

—Mami —una tercera voz interrumpe aquel encuentro... su cabello gris claro y sus ojos avellana te descolocan .

—Shirayuuki no... lo lamento, la perdí de vista solo un momento.

Ella niega y la niña se acerca a la cama, estira sus brazos y se trepa con agilidad, es pequeña pero tempestuosa, termina sentada junto a ti entre tu amor y tu mismo, ella acomoda sus pequeñas coletas despeinadas.

—Shirayuuki ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te lo iba a presentar cuando mamá dejará ese trabajo?

—¡Sip!

—¿Toushiro? —te llama y tu interrogante , la observas —. Ella es Shirayuuki, cumplirá cinco años en Junio...

De nuevo ese mes, el escrito en mármol, el mes que la perdiste... y para un genio como tu, comienza a tener sentido.

Aquel reencuentro traía muchas preguntas consigo pero... podían esperar un poco.

—Mucho gusto Yuuki —porque una mezcla de tu nombre y el nombre favorito de Karin... no era lo único que esa pequeña tenía de ti —, soy Toushiro. Hitsugaya.

Porque las preguntas pueden esperar si estas conociendo a tu hija.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **En definitiva no hay mejor pareja para mi, para cumplir este reto: 30 Days OTP Challenge. Comenzando con esto, quizá coloque uno diario o salteado, aun no lo se, depende como este mi musa. También agradezco sinceramente sus reviews en «Dulce de confeti» y digo: si terminando este reto me siguen leyendo, estaré alargando en un two o three shot, a ver como sale aquel fic.**

 **.**

 _× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

...

...

Reviews, baby?

...

...

 _× º ° "~`" ° º ×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
